Sleep
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: A Sleeping Beauty story.Will Samantha get her true loves kiss and live happily ever after or will the evil fairy win read and find out. I'm not good at summary's but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Sleep Characters

**Sleep** Characters

Samantha-Sleeping Beauty **age-16**

Darren-Prince **age-20**

Lora-Good fairy **age-50**

Katie-Good fairy **age-45**

Brittany-Good fairy **age-35**

Nicole-Evil fairy **age-30**

King Edward-Samantha's father **age-30**

Queen Sara- Samantha's mother **age-29**

King Larry- Darren's father **age-50**


	2. Chapter 1:A Celebration

SLEEP

SLEEP

**A/N: **I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter1: A Celebration

Once upon a time in a far, far away kingdom there lived King Edward and Sara his queen. They longed for another child cause there fist child died in child birth. And after months of grieving they found out they were going to be parents once again. After nine long months of planning the baby was born. Edward and Sara were blessed with a little baby girl witch they named Samantha. She had hair the color of gold, eyes as green as emeralds and lips the color of red roses. In honor of the birth of the new princess there was a celebration through out the kingdom.

"King Larry and Prince Darren are here" said the guardsman. "Congratulations buddy old pal" said Larry as he shuck Edwards hand. While Edward and Larry talked Sara showed Darren his future bride. Hours went by and more guests began to arrive. "Now presenting the three good fairies Lora, Katie and Britney" said the guardsman once again. "We each have a gift for Samantha" said Lora as the three walked to the small crib. "The first gift is the gift of song" said Kate as she waved her wand over the crib. "The next gift is the gift of beauty" said Katie as she also waved her wand over the crib. And my gift is the gift of." But before Brittany could finish there was a bolt of lighting.

All of a sudden there was a lady standing there. "Nicole"! Said everyone terrified them new that Nicole was the most evil fairy in the kingdom. "What do you want" asked Edward. "Why our highness I'm here for the celebration of course" said Nicole. "You're not mad for not getting an invitation" asked Sara. "Why no your majesty and to show my gratitude I have a present for little Samantha, before the sunsets on her sixteen birthday she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and…Die" said Nicole with an evil laugh. "No!" yelled Sara as she picked up her daughter. "Get her out of here" ordered Edward. "No need to show out I know the way" said Nicole as she laughed.

"What are we going to do" asked Sara facing her husband as tears filled her eyes. "Don't cry my love will think of something" said Edward as he wiped the tears form here eyes. "I still have my gift to give "said Brittany as she stepped forward. "You can take off the curse" asked Edward with worry and hope in his voice. "No but I can help not in death but in sleep with true loves kiss the spell will be broken" said Brittany.

**A/N**: So what do you think? Please **REVIEW**.


	3. Chapter 2: A Plan

Chapter 2: A plan

Chapter 2: A plan

That night after the king and queen put Samantha to bed they disused what should be done. "What are we going to do I can't bear to lose are only daughter" said Sara as she stroke Samantha's check. "The three fairies offered to raise Samantha until she is sixteen and to make shore that Nicole doesn't find her" said Edward as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. "But what if she finds her anyway then what will we do" asked Sara as she began to cry. Edward held his wife and told her everything was going to be fine as she continued to cry.

The next day Edward and Sara told there little baby girl goodbye. "Goodbye are little princess we will miss you very much" said King Edward as he kissed his daughter one last time. "Goodbye sweet heart we will miss you" said Queen Sara as a tear rolled down her check. They kissed there little girl one more time. The king put his arm around his wife shoulder as they watched there little girl disappear for the next sixteen years.

Sixteen years later

The next sixteen years the king and queen worried about there little girl but they new that the three fairies were taking good care of her. The day of Samantha's sixteen birthdays finally arrived. Everyone in the kingdom was happy for the princess except one. Way up on the Peak of Death Mountain Nicole was furies. "What do you mean you can't find her you idiots!" yelled Nicole as she paced back and forth yelling at her men yens.

"Were sorry your empress but we looked everywhere" said one of the men yens nervously. "You guys are hopeless, midnight come here" called Nicole. A few minuets later a hawk landed on her shoulder. "Midnight you are my last hope since my men yens are two stupid to find her, look for a girl of sixteen with hair as gold as the sun, eyes as green as emeralds and lips the color of the red rose" said Nicole. The hawk was off to find Samantha.

Deep in the forest the three fairies raised Samantha and where thinking of something special to do for her birthday. "What about this one" asked Katie pointing at one of the dresses? "That ones beautiful" said Lora. "But how are we going to get her out of the house" asked Brittany looking at her sisters. "What are you guys doing" asked Samantha as she walked into the room. "N-nothing" hesitated Katie nervously. "Is there anything I can do" asked Samantha with a smile. "Yes you can go for a walk" answered Lora. "Ok" said Samantha confused but if your shore you don't need any help". "We've got everything under control" said her aunts.

**A/N**: Please leave a **REVIEW** thanks.


	4. Chapter 3:That special someone

Chapter 3: That special someone

Chapter 3: That special someone

Samantha was walking through the forest talking to her animal friends. "I had that dream again" said Samantha to her friends. "What" chirped the birds? "About my prince he's tall and handsome he took me in his arms we were about to kiss when… I woke up" signed Samantha. She walked a little ways longer when she spotted the castle. "My aunts told me that when the princess was born that an evil faire cast a spell on her saying that when she turned sixteen she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die" said Samantha to the animals. Samantha had known idea that she was the princess that her aunts told her about.

Prince Darren was riding through the forest when he hurried singing. "What do you think that could be" Darren thought as he road through the forest. Darren got closer to wear the singing was coming from and realized it was a young girl he also new the song she was singing. While they where singing Samantha realized that this young men was the man of her dreams. "Oh" Samantha said scared. "I didn't mean to scare you" said Prince Darren. "Its not that you're a… Samantha began. "A stranger" said Darren, Samantha nodded her head in agreement. Samantha and Darren began walking through the forest when Samantha lost track of time. "What time is it" asked Samantha "about 2:15" said Darren looking at his pocket watch. "Oh no I have to get home" said a scared Samantha. "When will I see you again" asked Darren taking Samantha's hand. "Never again" said Samantha as she let go of his hand. "What" said Darren stunned. "Fine come to night to the house in the middle of the forest" said Samantha as she ran home.

How's the dress coming" asked Brittany. "Good what do you think" asked Katie. "Its red I thought we were making it blue." Asked Brittany "Oh no red" Katie. As the two women fought what color to make the dress midnight flew over the house and saw different colors. The hawk perched on a widow waiting for Samantha to get home.

**A/N**: Please leave a** REVIEWE** Thanks


End file.
